La naissance d'une longue histoire d'amour
by the Children of the Death Mark
Summary: Comment Ryûichi Sakuma, idole de la chanson japonaise, a rencontré la personne la plus importante à son cœur… Séries d'OS sans prétentions.
1. La rencontre

**Le début d'une longue histoire d'amour**

**Titre : **Le début d'une longue histoire d'amour

**Auteurs :** Kris & Stellar

**Genre :** petits délires sensés être funs

**Résumé : **Comment Ryûichi Sakuma, idole de la chanson japonaise, a rencontré la personne la plus importante à son cœur…

**Rating :** K

**Spoilers :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Playlist écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** _Shining, Sleepless beauty_ (live at Zepp Tokyo) / Snake Bite remix / instrumental piano, _Tearless, Lost complex, Angel dust_ – Nittle Grasper

**Note :** petite série de OS sans prétentions sur la question que tous lecteurs de Gravitation se posent...

* * *

**Le début d'une longue histoire d'amour**

**- La rencontre –**

Meeeeeeeeeuh ! Tôma est méchant !! Il veut pas m'emmener au centre commercial !

Tout ça pour une conférence de presse… ou une interview ? Ou p't'être une émission ? Bah de toute façon, il a touuuujours de bonnes excuses pour m'empêcher de m'amuser.

_--- boudasse ---_

« Ryûichi, tu dois être professionnel » ; « Ryûichi, tu représentes notre groupe, ne nous déçois pas ».

Il se rend compte de la pression qu'il me met ? Je sais qu'il m'aime. Mais… pfffffffff ! C'est bientôt Noël, les vitrines sont jolies et j'ai envie de me balader, moi !!

Et si… ? Hin hin, un feu rouge… Et hop !! Ça c'est de la fuite efficace !! Tôma n'a pas eu le temps de réagir !! Bon, il va me tuer, mais je cours plus vite que lui !

Et voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! Ouaaaaaaaaaaah !! C'est beau !! Ça brille dans tous les coins !!

_--- les yeux brillants et un grand sourire béat, le nez collé à la vitrine -_--

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !! Mais… Mais… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Voila. C'est là que je le vois. Il est seul au milieu des autres, le regard perdu. J'ai les larmes aux yeux parce 1/ il est si beau !! 2/ il semble si semblable aux autres mais est si différent. 4/ il me ressemble pour ça – ouais, moi aussi je suis comme tout le monde, mais si je sors sans escorte ou sans lunettes de soleil et casquette… euh… comme aujourd'hui, en fait !!... bref, eh bien les gens me sautent dessus parce qu'ils m'aiment. 5/ je suis sûr qu'il veut être mon ami !

Euh… Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose après le 2……… J'ai jamais aimé les chiffres !

Je me précipite dans le magasin mais là, Tôma me tombe dessus ! Il me choppe par le col (meuh, ma vesteuuuuh !!)

« Ryûichi !!!, il m'hurle dans l'oreille – il me fait peur quand il est comme ça…

- Maiiiiis, Tômaaaaaaaaaa !!! Lâche-moi !!, je lui réponds en essayant de lui échapper, mais c'est fou ce qu'il peut être fort quand il veut – Noriko dit que c'est son côté hargneux, je comprends pas pourquoi…

- Tu reviens immédiatement avec moi dans la voiture ! On va rater notre…

- Je veux paaaaaaaaaaaas !! »

Moi, je veux pas aller… je ne sais plus où, d'ailleurs. Je veux juste aller LE chercher. LE rejoindre ! Alors je me tortille – huhu, je suis très souple, ça aide. :3

Et je me précipite dans le magasin. Et je LE rejoint ! J'ai quasiment dû nager au milieu de ses congénères et je l'ai attrapé au vol – oui, j'ai bien vu qu'ils essayaient de nous séparer !! Non, mais, c'est pas des manières, ça !! Je LE regarde longuement, j'admire son beau visage, ses yeux doux, son sourire épanoui… Du bout de mes doigts, je l'effleure. Il est si doux !!!!!!

« RYUICHI SAKUMA ! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!! »

Ooooooups ! Ça, c'est Tôma, tout rouge de colère – ça fait joli, ça ressort bien avec son petit chapeau noir et ses jolis cheveux blonds, hihi - avec… un troupeau de gens autour de lui. Je lui fais coucou, mais il n'a pas l'air content. Bon, bon, on doit se rendre tranquillement et incognito à une émission musicale – Aaaaah, c'est ça ! Ça me revient maintenant : deux heures de direct à la télévision… Il va vraiment me tuer !! – et à la place, Tôma hurle au milieu d'un magasin de jouet dans lequel je suis en vitrine, au milieu de centaine de lapins bleus ! Arf, côté incognito, c'est un peu raté. Mais c'est pas ma faute, j'ai pas hurlé au milieu de la foule, moi… Pour une fois, c'est pas ma faute !!!! Yeaaaah !

Je baisse quand même les yeux, je me sens un peu confus et pas très fier de moi… Mais au moins, IL est dans mes bras, protégé de tous les autres, au chaud contre mon cœur. Je suis sorti de la vitrine, tant bien que mal – tous les autres lapins, les vilains bleus, essayent encore de nous empêcher de partir ! – en serrant mon protégé. Tôma me fusille du regard et le pauvre vigile du magasin essaie de contenir la foule de curieux et de fans.

« Ryû-chan, me dit-il dit en contenant sa colère – je le sens quand il a envie de me tuer sur place et là, c'est une de ces fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a _encore_ pris ? Je ne te comprends pas ! Je me bats contre tout le monde pour leur dire que tu n'es pas débile, mais toi… tu fais n'importe quoi !!! »

Je le savais : il me déteste !!!!!! Du coup je me déteste aussi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je relève mes grands yeux bleus remplis de larme sur lui et je ne peux m'empêcher de renifler. Ça y est, je vais pleurer, je le sens…

« Je… Je…, j'essaie de balbutier mais je sens une énorme boule dans ma gorge et ça m'empêche de continuer.

- Ryû-chan…, me dit-il de sa voix si douce et gentille, celle qu'il prend à chaque fois qu'il veut me consoler. Ne pleure pas, ce n'est rien… »

Je resserre mes bras sur mon protégé et enfouis mon visage dans ses petits bras pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Tôma me déteste et va me laisser là, me livrer à la police pour détérioration de jolie vitrine de Noël, je passerai Noël en prison et ça sera bien fait pour moi !! Je sens deux bras m'enlacer et me serrer contre un corps chaud et accueillant. Alors, je pleure encore plus, forcément…

« Je… Je voulais pas te faire hoooonte, je hoquète difficilement blotti contre Tôma.

- C'est vraiment pas grave, je t'assure… Et tu ne me fais jamais honte, Ryû-chan. Je veux juste te protéger, c'est tout. C'est ma faute, c'est à moi de te surveiller. »

Je me décolle de lui et il essuie mes larmes. Je lui souris et il répond en ébouriffant mes cheveux. Je lui montre mon nouvel ami en lui collant sous le nez :

« Regarde comme il est beau !!

- Oui, il a l'air gentil, me répond-il. Tu veux le garder ?

- Oui !!!, je m'écrie en serrant mon protégé contre moi. C'est mon nouveau garde du corps ! Je veux le garder !... S'il te plait, Tôma ?

- Mais oui, bien sûr !!, me répond-il en riant. Mais tu me promets d'être gentil, alors. »

Je hoche la tête, trop heureux. Je regarde mon protégé à bout de bras et lui sourit. Il est si beau avec son petit ventre rebondi, ses longues oreilles, son petit museau souriant, son doux poil rose glace-à-la-fraise et son sourire de tombeur !! Il a l'air tellement heureux que je l'aie trouvé et que je l'aie arraché à la tristesse de ce magasin, où il était seul au milieu d'un troupeau de lapins bleus démoniaques !!!!!

« Bonjour… Kumagoro !!! »

Tôma me sourit.

« Tu lui as déjà trouvé un nom ?

- Facile, c'est lui qui me l'a dit…, je lui dis avec un clin d'œil.

- Bon, Kumagoro et toi voulez bien revenir dans la voiture ? Si on fait vite, on arrivera juste à temps.

- Tu es d'accord, Kuma-chan ?, » je lui demande.

Il me dit 'oui' de la tête, avec ses oreilles qui battent l'air dans un joli froufrou.

« D'accord !!! On va tout péter à cette émission !! »

Tôma me prend par le bras et on commence à partir. Je crois qu'il a voulu payer Kumagoro mais la vendeuse lui a dit je sais pas quoi, comme quoi elle était fan des Nittle Grasper et que c'était un cadeau de bonne grâce ou un truc dans le genre… Moi, j'avais mon Kuma-chan avec moi, alors le reste était sans importance.

En tout cas, grâce à Kumagoro, j'étais en super forme et la journée c'est super bien passée !! Tôma n'a pas voulu que je l'emmène à l'émission… mais Kuma-chan m'a sagement attendu dans ma loge. Promis, la prochaine fois, je l'emmène !! Il sera trop content !!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_Je vous explique le topo : moi : beau gosse au milieu d'une champs de filles. Evidemment je me la joue modeste :_

_« Salut les chéries. J'ai eu ma C.A.R.O.T.T.E. (Capacité A Râper Optimalement Toute Trèsbonnecarotte Extralargeoupas) haut lapin euh… la main. »_

_Ouais je suis un lapin de compet'. Un pur, un dur, la fourrure rose fendant l'herbe et je suis votre protecteur, femelles !_

_Tout allait pour le mieux, une supeeeeeeerbe lapine à la queue toute ébouriffée allait me donner un bisou (un bisou !!!), quand… je me suis envolé ! Une espèce de truc immense m'a pris et je survolais, désespéré mon champ de lapines ! Les fiiiiiiiiiiiiiilles ! A l'aaaaaaaaiiiiiiide ! _

_Le géant me serre contre lui. Keuf ! Keuf ! Il m'étouffe ! Il m'étouffe et… il pleut ! Non, il ne pleut pas, le géant pleure…_

…

_C'est pas grave pour les lapines, Monsieur le Géant. Faut pas pleurer… Je suis désolé… Faut pas… (keuf !) m'étouffer (keuf ! keuf !) non plus (keuf !) _

_Sans même avoir le temps de dire « carotte » les deux mains me mettent en face d'un autre Géant. L'air gentil, la fourrure blonde, des drôles d'oreilles rondes sur le haut de la tête puis le géant qui me tient me tourne vers lui. Lui sa fourrure est brune. Et il sourit. Il est joli quand il sourit. Il est vraiment joli… _

_Il me demande si je suis d'accord. D'accord pourquoi ? Hé !! Pourquoi on s'éloigne des fiiiiiiilles ??? _

_Les filles… _

_On sort dehors, les deux Géants et moi… Il fait froid… mais le Géant à fourrure brune m'a mis au chaud sous sa peau. C'est marrant ça d'avoir plusieurs couches de peau. Ensuite il m'a laissé dans un grand endroit, seul, sans lapines._

_Je psychote. Et s'il m'avait abandonné ? Et si j'étais mort ? C'est ça l'enfer des lapins en peluche ???? NOOOOOOOOON !!!! NOOOOOOOON !!_

_Je suis couché sur le dos et ne peux plus bouger. Je vois juste les aiguilles tourner. Quand je n'y crois plus, le Géant à fourrure brune revient et me prend dans ses bras. Il s'excuse et me fait plein de bisous. Il a l'air gentil ce Géant. Oh, il me dit qu'il a oublié de se présenter. Il dit qu'il s'appelle Ryûichi Sakuma et qu'il est mon nouveau papa et que la prochaine fois, je resterai pas seul._

_J'espère bien, pardi ! _

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que ça vous plait. Surement un prochain épisode de cette passion naissante pour bientôt. En attendant, Joyeuses Fêtes ! 

Stellar & Kriss_  
_


	2. Le quatrième membre

Le début d'une longue histoire d'amour

**Titre** : Le début d'une longue histoire d'amour

**Genre :** petits délires sensés être funs

**Résumé : **Comment Ryûichi Sakuma, idole de la chanson japonaise, a rencontré la personne la plus importante à son cœur…

**Rating :** K

**Spoilers :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Playlist écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** _Shining, Sleepless beauty_ (live at Zepp Tokyo) / Snake Bite remix / instrumental piano, _Tearless, Lost complex, Angel dust_ – Nittle Grasper

**Note 0 :** Pocky : mikados (la petite faiblesse qui vous perdra) à tous les goûts possibles et inimaginables : fraise,mangue, ananas, noix de coco, vanille, chocolat, thé vert, etc.

**Note 1 :** vous allez le remarquer, cette histoire se déroule aux débuts de Nittle Grasper, avant qu'ils ne deviennent les idoles nippones que tout le monde connaît

**Note 2 :** euh… vous remarquerez aussi qu'on a changé l'orthographe du prénom de notre ami Seguchi-san. On est passées de Tôma à Tohma. Si on est courageuses, on le modifiera un de ses jours dans le premier chapitre. Quoi ? Vous préférez la première orthographe ??? Muuuuuh, faut pas être méchant(e )s avec les zentilles zauteures !

* * *

Le début d'une longue histoire d'amour  
- _Le quatrième membre_ –

« Pika pika piiiikaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! Na no daaaaa !!!! »

Et hoooop ! Un beau plongeon piqué sur le matelas moelleux ! Huhu ! Je rebondis un peu – c'est ça qui est marrant quand on saute sur un lit – puis tends mon Kumagoro au-dessus de moi. Même vu à bout de bras, il est troooop beau !!

« Ryû-chan, tu aurais pu enlever tes chaussures avant de sauter sur le lit.

- Maaaaaaiiiiis, Tohma-chan ! Arrête de m'embêter… Sinon, je demande à Kumagoro de me venger. »

J'éclate d'un faux rire machiavélique qui ne trompe pas Tohma le moins du monde. Alors je mets Kumagoro entre lui et moi.

_« Grrrr, Tohma-san ! Je suis un lapin ceinture noire de judo… Attention de ne pas embêter mon Ryû-chan !!!_

- Bon, d'accord, je capitule, répond Tohma avec un joli sourire. Mais demande à Ryûichi d'enlever ses chaussures. Sinon, Mika va râler si tu salis le dessus de lit. Et elle aura raison !

- _D'accord !_ »

Kumagoro me saute dessus, les bras en avant. Mmmmuuuh, je l'adore ! Je me redresse et enlève mes baskets. Je m'assois en tailleur et les tends à Tohma. Je veux pas vexer Mika-chan, elle est trop gentille elle aussi ! Pas étonnant que Tohma et elle soient fiancés. Il les prend gentiment et me gratifie d'un nouveau sourire, une lueur fière dans son joli regard vert.

« Je te félicite pour l'émission de tout à l'heure. Tu as été vraiment bon.

- OUIIII !!!, je m'écris, ravi. Toi et Nori-chan, vous avez été pika pika aussi !! »

Je roule sur le lit et me redresse, agenouillé sur le matelas.

« Dis, Tohma, je lui demande. Tu crois qu'on va devenir super célèbres ?

- J'en suis certain, Ryû-chan. Si tu maintiens le niveau d'aujourd'hui… - il esquisse son plus beaaaau sourire – les Nittle Grasper vont exploser les ventes !

- Tu crooooaaaaah ???? »

C'est pas que je doute. Enfin si, je doute un peu. Des fois, j'ai du mal à me concentrer. J'oublie les paroles sur scène et ça me fait peur. Pourtant… J'adore ce frisson que j'ai partout quand je chante ! C'est tellement extraordinaire !

Tohma s'assoit à mes côtés et me regarde bizarrement.

« Quoooah ??? J'ai un bouton ?

- Non…

- Ah ! Du feutre ? Ou du chocolat ?? Mmmh, non, j'ai rien mangé depuis des heures… - je me redresse et me raccroche à la chemise de Tohma – Tohma ! J'ai faim ! Tu as de la glace ?? Ou des onigiris ? Ou mieux : des gâteaux aux haricots rouges !

- Calme-toi, Ryû-chan ! »

Je me calme et m'agenouille à nouveau à ses côtés. Inconsciemment, j'attrape mon joli lapin et le serre dans mes bras.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai, Tohma, pour que tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu es… Tu étais comme transporté sur scène tout à l'heure. Plus que d'habitude. »

Je reste songeur.

« Je comprends pas…, je lui dis en jouant avec les longues oreilles roses de mon Kumagoro.

- D'habitude, quand tu chantes, à quoi penses-tu ? »

Je réfléchis. Pffff, il a pas plus simple comme question ?? Mes doigts s'enroulent autour de l'oreille douce de mon lapinou et la porte à ma bouche.

« D'habituuuuude, je commence en mâchouillant l'oreille de Kumagoro. D'habituuuuuuuuuude… je pense à la chanson !! Je me concentre sur les paroles et tout ça.

- Et aujourd'hui… à quoi as-tu pensé ?, » me dit-il en me regardant avec son regard perçant – il me fait presque peur quand il est sérieux comme ça ! Il parait que je suis comme ça, des fois sur scène. Mais c'est rare…

L'oreille de Kumagoro se retrouve à nouveau dans ma bouche. Facile ! Je sais !

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai chanté pour mon Kumagoro !!, je m'exclame tout heureux.

- Et aujourd'hui, tu as été parfait, Ryû-chan. »

J'ouvre les lèvres et relâche l'oreille de mon lapin. Je le regarde à bout de bras, étonné.

« Kuma-chan ! C'est toi qui m'as si bien inspiré ? Na no da !! Tu es merveilleux Kuma-chan ! »

Je le serre contre mon cœur, heureux comme jamais. Je savais qu'il était spécial !

« Tu devrais bien prendre soin de ton Kuma-chan, Ryûichi, me dit Tohma en le caressant entre les oreilles.

- Oui ! Oui ! Oui !! Je le ferais, c'est sûr ! C'est mon trésor ! »

Kumagoro se jette dans mes bras et me câline. Il sait que je l'aime. Et il me le rend bien. Je ronronne de plaisir contre lui. Une main me caresse les cheveux.

« Allez, Ryûichi, tu viens manger et on va dormir ? La journée a été longue et on a tous mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil. Hein, Kuma-chan ? »

Kumagoro secoue la tête pour acquiescer. Brave lapinou ! Je suis content qu'ils s'entendent bien, avec Tohma. Je me lève, Kumagoro dans les bras. Je meurs de faim et pourrais manger des tonnes de nourriture !!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOOoOOoo

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tohma contemplait son ami en train de dormir. Assis au bord du lit, il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et rangea comme il faut la longue oreille rose du lapin que le jeune chanteur serrait dans ses bras. L'autre oreille était mordillée inconsciemment. Car Tohma le savait, Ryûichi rêvait déjà. Et ça devait être un rêve agréable, car un sourire illuminait ses traits détendus. Tohma caressa rêveusement les cheveux en bataille du dormeur. Oui, ils iraient loin. Le temps où Ryûichi était peu sûr de lui sur scène était fini. Il avait trouvé sa flamme. Il avait trouvé sa muse.

Kumagoro, le joli lapin rose, allait changer le cours du destin des Nittle Grasper et les projeter au sommet de la gloire.

Tohma se pencha sur son ami et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

« Fais de beaux rêves, Ryû-chan. »

Il embrassa aussi le lapin et le caressa.

« Toi aussi, Kuma-chan… quatrième membre des Grasper. »

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Perdu dans ses rêves, Ryûichi se retourna et soupira « Kuma… chan… ».

* * *

_Ma vie avec Ryû-chan est merveilleuse ! Bien sûr les lapines me manquent mais mon Ryûichi me donne tellement d'amour ! Il a une bouille de bébé dans un corps de grand._

_L'autre jour j'ai eu une sensation bizarre. J'étais dans ses bras et j'ai compris…qu'il m'aimait… On était tous les deux dans le salon et on regardait la télé. D'un côté il y avait des pocky à la fraise (dans sa cuisine, Ryû-chan a un placard entiiiieeeeeer de pockys à tous les goûts mais il préfère ceux à la fraise parce qu'ils sont roses, comme moi. Si, si je vous jure, c'est même lui qui me l'a dit un soir) et de l'autre il y avait moi. Je l'ai regardé mangé. Quand il aime quelque chose – comme les pockys – il les met dans la bouche. Hé ben l'autre soir, il m'a mordillé l'oreille. Mon cœur a failli exploser ! Il m'aime ! Il me mordille quand il est triste, quand il a faim, quand il a fait une bêtise et qu'il veut que je le protège. On a même mis au point une technique de défense mais chut ! Il est encore trop tôt pour que je vous en parle…. Si je vous le dis ça ne serait plus une surprise. _

_En fait, il me touche souvent les oreilles. Elles sont magiques… pour de vrai !_

_J'ai toujours su que j'étais un lapin magique. Vous en avez vu souvent vous des lapins roses ? Vous voyez où je veux en venir… _

_Bref pour revenir à mes oreilles… mais… elle est à qui cette main ???_

_Je relève mes deux yeux et c'est Cheveux Jaunes qui me caresse entre les oreilles !!! Je dois rester calme. « Tohma-chan Seguchi », celui qui a la fourrure jaune, est un ami m'a expliqué Ryû-chan. Bon… qu'il me caresse mais fasse vite. C'est pas mon « papa » lui mais nous allons souvent chez lui et sa fiancée Mika. Ils ont une jolie maison et des fois on reste dormir chez eux. _

_Ce soir nous y sommes restés et avant de s'endormir, Ryû-chan m'a chanté une « chanson secrète rien que pour nous deux ». Parce que je ne vous ai pas dit le travail de Ryû-chan : il rend les gens heureux ! Il chante devant des gens et ils sourient tous. Lui aussi est magique ! C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés ! Parce que nous sommes magiques ! _

_Mais la « chanson secrète rien que pour nous deux » c'est ma préférée. Quand il fredonne les premières notes, je sais ce qu'il va se passer : il me fait un bisou, me serre contre son cœur et mâchouille rêveusement mon oreille et… il s'endort… _

_Ce soir n'échappe pas à la règle : le bisou, le câlin contre le cœur, l'oreille à la fraise, il fredonne encore un peu et… chut… Ryû-chan dort... _

_Oh! La porte s'ouvre ! Faisons semblant de dormir. J'ouvre un œil discrètement – on sait jamais, c'est peut-être un méchant – mais c'est Tohma. Il dépose un petit baiser sur le front de mon ami et… m'en fait un aussi…_

_C'est la première fois que Tohma-chan me fait un bisou. Alors… lui aussi il m'aime ? Et ça y est, je fais partie des Grasper ?_

_Il nous laisse enfin tranquille et je me laisse glisser dans le sommeil. Un dernier "Kuma-chan" me réveille en sursaut mais je ne tarde pas à refermer mes yeux pour rejoindre Ryû-chan au pays des lapins roses.  
_

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre :** L'accident _


	3. L'accident

Le début d'une longue histoire d'amour

**Titre** Le début d'une longue histoire d'amour

**Genre :** petits délires censés être funs

**Résumé : **Comment Ryûichi Sakuma, idole de la chanson japonaise, a rencontré la personne la plus importante à son cœur…

**Rating :** K

**Spoilers :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Playlist écoutée au moment de l'écriture :**_ Sleepless beauty_ (live at Zepp Tokyo) – Nittle Grasper, _Dragonfly_ – Smile DK

**Note :** ce chapitre se passe six mois après le dernier. Les Grasper sont les étoiles montantes. Vous y découvrirez la naissance d'un de leur plus grand succès : _Sleepless beauty._

* * *

Le début d'une longue histoire d'amour

- L'accident -

« NOOOOOON !!! »

Mon hurlement a fait sursauter tout le monde. Mes sanglots ont fini de les affoler. Tohma s'est figé de stupeur et Noriko accourt vers moi pour contempler le drame qui vient de se dérouler : K, notre manager, a fait un mouvement brusque et a renversé son café… qui a atterri sur mon Kumagoro ! Je serre contre moi son pauvre corps encore chaud… mais pour combien de temps ? Mes larmes suffiront-elles à effacer ses blessures ? Ses horribles brûlures marron ?

« Ryûichi ! Allons, ce n'est qu'une peluche !, » plaisante K.

Je me relève, le corps mutilé de ce pauvre Kumagoro dans les bras. Mon regard brûlant comme ce café dévastateur semble faire son effet car K se la ferme d'un seul coup. D'ailleurs un grand silence a suivi sa déclaration.

Qui, chez les Grasper, oserait dire que Kuma-chan n'est QU'UNE peluche ? Depuis six mois qu'il est parmi nous, il est devenu notre mascotte, témoin de notre ascension irrésistible vers la gloire.

« Kuma-chan a fait de moi un dieu de la chanson, K. Redis une seule fois qu'il n'est qu'une peluche… et je te tue avec ton propre flingue ! »

Mon ton assassin a refroidi tout le monde. Ou comment transformer une réunion de travail en cauchemar. Le pire, c'est que je le ferais. Je le sais. Aussi sûr que je deviens quelqu'un d'autre sur scène, « le chanteur surdoué » comme les journaux me surnomment.

Je tends ce pauvre Kumagoro vers K, soutenant son corps taché de mes deux mains.

« Présente-lui tes excuses immédiatement ou je te vire. »

K me regarde étrangement. Il doit se demander si c'est encore une de mes blagues et attendre un « Je plaisantais, na no da ! ».

« IMMEDIATEMENT !!, je hurle, faisant frémir toute l'assistance.

- Excuse-moi, Ryûichi, je ne voul…

- Pas à moi, crétin, à Kuma-chan !

- Excuse-moi, Kumagoro, » lâche-t-il enfin, visiblement contrarié de devoir s'excuser auprès d'un lapin rose.

Je ramène mon Kuma-chan contre moi et le serre pour le réconforter. Tohma s'approche de moi, l'air inquiet. Il a de quoi. Je dois être livide, les yeux inondés de larmes.

« Je te déteste, K !, je crie.

- Ryû-chan, me dit Noriko de sa voix la plus douce. On va le laver, tout ira bien…

- M… Mais on avait une conférence de presse ce soir ! Il sera jamais remis !

- Calme-toi, Ryû-chan, me dit maintenant Tohma. Tu… Tu me laisses m'en occuper ? »

Il prend doucement Kumagoro et l'attire à lui. Il m'enlève Kumagoro !!!!! Je vois les lèvres de Tohma bouger, ses yeux verts emplis de douceur et de compassion. Sans doute essaie-t-il de me rassurer. Mais je n'entends rien, que les pleurs de Kuma-chan, échos des miens.

« Tohma !, je sanglote en essayant de le retenir car il s'en va avec mon Kuma-chan. Ne lui fais pas de maaaaal !

- Mais non, il ne lui fera pas de mal, » tente de me calmer Noriko.

Je me dégage tant bien que mal et me rue dans le couloir. Peine perdue. Tohma est trop malin. Il m'a échappé. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur. Anéanti. Recroquevillé sur moi-même, les mains inondées de mes propres larmes, je ne pense plus du tout à la conférence de presse de ce soir qui doit précéder notre tournée nationale et encore moins à ces paroles que je dois finir d'écrire. Paroles que je devais finir ce matin. Paroles qui m'importent peu maintenant.

Quand un être cher souffre, plus rien n'est important. Surtout pas une carrière.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_Un pré au bord d'un lac, emplis de fleurs odorantes… Tu es là, montrant fièrement ton joli nœud papillon rouge au monde, auréolé de lumière. Les étoiles brillent et pleurent depuis le ciel. C'est beau… J'entends ta voix qui m'appelle. « Ryû-chan… Ryû-chan… ». Tu me secoues_… … … Tu me secoues ? J'ouvre les yeux, difficilement. Tohma est là, agenouillé à côté du canapé où je me suis effondré tout à l'heure, épuisé par mes pleurs.

« Comment… Ku…ma-chan ?, j'articule à moitié.

- Il va bien, viens… »

Le sourire de Tohma me réchauffe presque autant que ces paroles ! Je me redresse, soudain très réveillé. Tohma m'emmène dans les couloirs, dans des endroits que je ne connaissais pas encore. Il me met une casquette et une paire de lunettes de soleil – rançon d'une gloire naissante – et on sort par une porte dérobée, quittant les locaux de la maison de disque pour entrer dans une ruelle tranquille. Il m'emmène dans une laverie automatique qui sent bon la lessive.

« Tu as mis Kuma-chan dans une de ces machines ?, je demande soudain très inquiet par l'aspect barbare des dites machines.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, regarde. »

Il me montre une petite table à côté de la dernière machine… où trône mon Kumagoro, délicieusement rose bonbon, ses oreilles flagada et son nœud papillon un peu de travers, mais apparemment en pleine forme !

« Na no da ! Tohma, je t'aime !, » je dis en me jetant dans ses bras, le cœur explosant de joie.

Je l'étouffe à moitié et il finit par me repousser, cherchant sûrement de l'air. Je le relâche et me retourne vers mon Kuma-chan. Je me jette aussi sur lui et le serre contre moi !!!!... avant de le repousser en couinant.

« Muuuuh, Kuma-chan, t'es tout mouillé !!!! »

Le rire de Tohma me fait me retourner.

« Pourquoi Kuma-chan est mouillé ?

- Parce qu'il faut encore le sécher. Je me demande parfois à quoi tu penses. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir que… qu'il allait bien.

- Oui ! Merci, Tohma mon héros. »

On choisit un joli sèche-linge et j'y dépose Kumagoro. Je referme la porte, le cœur lourd. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas mal…

La machine démarre et je fixe avec angoisse Kumagoro qui se secoue dans tous les sens, tête en haut, pieds de côté, les oreilles de partout.

« Il est rigolo, il doit se croire dans un manège, » me dit Tohma.

Je me retourne vers lui, stupéfait, puis souris.

« Tu as raison, na no da ! Si je me retenais pas, j'irais aussi faire un tour dans un sèche-linge !

- Euh… peut-être pas. Ce sont des attractions pour les supers lapins, c'est tout.

- Mmmh, dommage… »

Je m'assois sur le banc en face de la machine et suis les pirouettes de Kumagoro. Il a l'air de bien s'amuser ! Je le regarde danser, aussi léger qu'une fleur dans le vent… et soudain je repense à mon rêve de tout à l'heure.

Danse… Scintillant… Kuma-chan et moi… Quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne changera entre nous. Car nous changerons ensemble. Un rêve scintillant. Laisse-toi guider…

« Tohma ?

- Hm oui ?

- Tu as du papier et un crayon ? »

Sans me demander pourquoi, il fouille dans ses poches et ressort crayon de papier et bloc de papier. La mine semble voler sur le papier, mue par une force qui lui est propre.

_Kiseki ni made meguiriaeru_

(Par miracle, nous nous sommes rencontrés)

_Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue_

(Maintenant, partout où la lumière ne peut s'infiltrer,)

_Azayaka ni mau omoi egakou_

(Nous dansons pour faire apparaître un rêve scintillant.)

_Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni_

(Ainsi, ces paroles qui te guident ne s'effaceront jamais.)

_Utsuru toki wo osorenaide_

(Ne crains pas les temps du changement.)

_Todokanu hikari no yukue_

(Partout où la lumière ne peut s'infiltrer,)

_Azayaka ni mau omoi egakou_

(Nous dansons pour faire apparaître un rêve scintillant.)

_Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni_

(Ainsi, ces paroles qui te guident ne s'effaceront jamais.)

_Utsuru toki wo osorenaide_

(Ne crains pas les temps du changement.)

Je relève enfin les yeux de mon papier et remarque le regard scintillant de Tohma sur moi.

« Quoi ?, je demande en mordillant son crayon.

- J'aime quand tu écris, me dit-il avec un sourire. C'est comme quand tu es sur scène. Tu brilles.

- Pika, pika ???

- Oui !, répond-il avec un petit rire semblable à mille grelots. Je peux voir ? »

Je lui tends le bloc de papier. Il en profite pour récupérer son crayon, un peu mâchonné. Oups… Ses yeux dansent sur mes paroles et il me regarde à nouveau. Ebloui.

« Tohma, je lui demande soudain très sérieux. Tu crois qu'on peut faire les arrangements pour ce soir ?

- Euh… - il regarde sa montre – Si on suit tes indications musicales et qu'on s'y met de suite, on peut sortir quelque chose de très bien. Tu veux la jouer aujourd'hui ?

- Cette chanson nous ouvrira les portes de la gloire. Na no da !! »

Tohma me regarde et sourit à nouveau. Il semble d'accord avec moi. Depuis que K nous a annoncé la date de notre conférence de presse, on bosse sur ce single, pour éblouir le Japon avant le lancement de notre tournée. Mais les paroles restaient bloquées en moi. Encore une fois, Kuma-chan nous a tiré d'un mauvais pas et nous a aiguillé sur les chemins étoilés.

Le 'ding' caractéristique du sèche-linge retentit et je sors Kumagoro de sa prison de métal et de verre.

« Ooooh, Kuma-chan !! Tu es encore plus beau et plus doux qu'avant !

- Oui, il sera magnifique pour ce soir, » me dit Tohma.

Je le regarde, stupéfait. Tohma – et surtout K – ont toujours refusé que j'amène Kumagoro pendant nos émissions. Ça le rend triste, le pauvre lapinou. Je lui ai expliqué et il m'a dit qu'il comprenait que je devais offrir une image brillante au monde. Mais le monde n'a pas compris grâce à qui je brillais autant…

« Je suis sûr que Kuma-chan aimera passer en direct à la télévision. Et puis… il fait parti des Nittle Grasper, lui aussi. Non ?

- Oui !! »

Je serre mon Kumagoro parfumé à la lessive et encore tout chaud de sa folle danse dans le sèche-linge et on repart tous les trois vers les studios. K va encore grogner qu'on s'y prend au dernier moment pour la chanson et dira qu'on n'improvisera pas à la télévision. Mais moi, je sais qu'on le fera. Et on brillera, na no da !!!!!

* * *

_AAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEUUUHHH !!!_

_C'est CHAAAAAUUUUUD !!! _

_Je vais MOURIIIIIIIR !_

_Je ferme les yeux et les rouvre. Oh ! De la lumière ! Je suis au paradis des lapins pour de bon cette fois ? Oh ! Un ange ? Non… enfin si… Ryû-chan me serre contre lui et me tend vers K – le manager du groupe à poils jaunes super longs._

_Vas-y blondinette, reconnais la puissance de Kuma-chan, lapin de compétition, champion toutes catégories confondues et EXCUSE-TOI devant Kumagoro, empereur des Lapins Roses. Ah, ah ! Super méga Kuma : 1 – blondinette tremblotante : 0 ! Tu trembles, blondinette. Je le sens dans ta voix. C'est bon, je suis miséricordieux aujourd'hui. Je t'accorde le pardon. Mais… ne recommence pas ! Tu ne t'en relèverais pas. Mouhahahaha ! Et oui, même les lapins peuvent être diaboliques !!! _

_Je voudrais continuer à chanter MES louanges mais Tohma-fourrure-blonde-courte me prend des bras de mon Ryûûûû… Ryûichi, viens me chercher ! Sans toi, mon pouvoir n'est rien ! _

_Je préfère fermer les yeux. Peut-être vais-je finir comme ces vieux jouets cassés ou salis, abandonné dans une poubelle et dévoré par des chats sauvages. Oooooh, Coco Lapin tout puissant, pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu ?_

_Ça y est, Tohma me met dans la poubelle et… je tourne, je tourne, je tooouuuuuuurne ! Il y a plein d'eau……… JE ME NOIIIIIIIIE !!!! JE SAIS PAS NAGEEEER !!!!_

_Quand j'ai enfin accepté mon triste sort, j'arrête de tourner et je tombe contre une paroi froide. Je suis tout mouillé. Quand Ryû me mordille, je suis tout mouillé aussi mais là, c'est de partout et surtout, surtout Ryû-chan n'est pas là… _

_Quelqu'un me parle. Coco Lopin en personne ? Je lève mes deux yeux et je vois Tohma qui me sort de là où je gis mal-en-point. Il me pose sur une table et disparaît. Quand il revient, Ryû-chan - RYÛ-CHAN - est avec lui. Je suis heureux mais je voudrais me cacher. J'ai les oreilles toutes flagada et mon nœud est de travers. Mais Ryuichi est quelqu'un de bien. Il ne s'arrête pas aux apparences. Quand il aime quelqu'un, il l'aime comme il est et là il me serre contre lui, je suis si bien… _

_Pourtant, il me remet dans un grand trou, comme celui d'avant. Je vais être mouillé ? Encore ? Non cette fois c'est chaud. Oh noooooooon, c'est reparti. Par pitié, sortez-moi de là ! En plus, de l'autre côté du hublot j'entends Tohma dire que je me crois dans un manège ! Alors 1/ il me prend pour un demeuré, 2/ Il a déjà été dans un sèche-linge (c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent leur machine de l'enfer !) celui-là ? _

_Je regarde Ryû-chan pour lutter contre l'envie de vomir et je soupire… même si je veux sortiiiiiiiiiir ! _

_« Ding »_

_Je tombe encore et mon ami se précipite sur moi et me prend dans ses bras. Mais… Mais ! Je suis sec et tout beau pour lui ! _

_Résumons donc la journée des aventures de Super méga Kuma (moi) : 1/ K a voulu me tuer mais j'ai gagné contre lui 'Super méga Kuma 1 – K : 0 ; 2/ j'ai failli mourir noyé puis… ; 3/ … ballade dans un sèche-linge ( ça en jette comme nom !) ; 4/ au sortir dudit appareil de l'enfer n°2 je ressemblais à un caniche électrocuté, mais… 5/ mon Ryû m'aime encore plus fort et 6/ je vais passer à la TELE !!! Super méga Kuma, star de la chanson ET de la télé ! Vive moi, na no da !_

_Ps : et vive mon bien-aimé Ryuichi bien sûr !_

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :**_ ... titre encore inconnu, dsl._

On espère que ça vous plait toujours. Et un gros merci à Chawia - notre chère reviweuse attitrée .

Biz de Kris & Stellar.


	4. Glaces et Cosplay

**Le début d'une longue histoire d'amour**

**Titre** Le début d'une longue histoire d'amour

**Genre :** petits délires censés être funs

**Résumé : **Comment Ryûichi Sakuma, idole de la chanson japonaise, a rencontré la personne la plus importante à son cœur…

**Rating :** K

**Spoilers :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Playlist écoutée au moment de l'écriture :**_ Superstar _– Rollergirl, _Dragonfly_ – Smile DK, _Blind Game again (LKJ Mix)_ – Bad Luck, _When you kiss me_ – ATC, _Sleepless beauty (Snake Bite Mix) & Breathless Night Slider_ – Nittle Grasper, _Lollipop_ - Daddy Cool, _Lollipop_ – Mika

**Note 1 :** un peu de POV de K, mais rassurez-vous, c'est toujours notre Ryû-chan adoré qui raconte.

**Note 2 :** Le terme **_kami_** (japonais: 神) désigne les divinités shinto (plus de 8 millions), s'attachant à des objets sacrés, êtres spirituels, sources, chutes d'eaux, montagnes sacrées, phénomènes naturels, symboles vénérés… Souvent utilisé associé au suffixe « -sama » qui est la marque du respect en japonais. 'Kami-sama' en interjection correspond à notre 'Grands dieux' ou 'mon Dieu'.

* * *

**Le début d'une longue histoire d'amour**

**- Glaces & Cosplays -**

_Vacances… Déjà ce mot me file des boutons. Le travail c'est la santé, alors pourquoi prendre des…_**vacances**_ ! Ce Tohma est un démon caché derrière un visage d'ange. Je le savais mais je me suis quand même fait avoir. Il est arrivé avec son joli sourire – ouais, il a un beau sourire, c'est vrai. Le genre qui vous fait faire n'importe quoi, vous voyez ? – et m'a dit : « K, en tant que manager, vous suivez vos bébés partout, c'est ça ? ». Je ne me suis pas méfié et j'ai répondu du tac au tac : « _Of course !_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je vous suivrais en enfer s'il le fallait !! ». Et je suis parti de mon grand rire tonitruant, celui qui fait trembler mes ennemis. Erreur fatale. Pourtant, des années dans les commandos m'ont enseigné la méfiance envers l'Ennemi. Mais comment deviner que le leader de _**mon**_ groupe serait un de ces Ennemis ???_

_Et voila comment je me suis retrouvé à devoir surveiller – à ce stade, ce n'est plus du management mais du _baby-sitting_ !!!!! – Ryûichi dans un camping au bord de la mer. Noriko nous a accompagné, mais ce n'est pas la peine de compter sur sa sagesse. Elle a laissé son sérieux à Tokyo et a hurlé un : « YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHH !!!!!!! C'est les VACANCES !!! On va TOUT PETER !!!!!!!! » en arrivant devant notre bungalow._

_Je suis damné…_

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

« K, je peux avoir une glaaaaace ??? »

Notre cher manager me regarde, l'air las, puis se retourne comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Je comprends pas. On est en vacances depuis trois jours et il tire une drôle de bouille. On dirait qu'il vire au gris, c'est bizarre ! J'en ai parlé à Noriko, elle a rigolé et est repartie se chercher une bière dans le frigo du bungalow. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent boire en été ! Mais moi, je préfère le lait-fraise. J'ai goûté une fois de la bière. Yeaaark ! C'était pas bon !! Bref… Pour K, j'ai demandé à Kuma-chan et il m'a dit qu'il faudrait peut-être lui redonner des couleurs.

C'est décidé. Je passe à l'attaque furtive. Je dis à Kumagoro de rester silencieux et le pose au pied de l'arbre où je dessinais, je prends mes meilleures armes – mon feutre rouge dans la main droite, le jaune dans la gauche… ou l'inverse, je sais pas trop – et je me glisse silencieusement vers le hamac où K se repose. Je roule sous lui et ressurgis de l'autre côté. Attention ! Pas de cri de guerre cette fois ! C'est une mission secrète ! A la vitesse de l'éclair, je dessine un joli sourire coloré à K et décore son front de jolis soleils.

« Pika pika !!!, je m'écris tout joyeusement, heureux de revoir un K avec de jolies couleurs. Tu brilles, K !! »

Il sursaute et a tout juste le temps de sortir son arme de son holster avant de tomber par terre.

« K, il faut pas sauter dans les hamacs, c'est dangereux, je glousse.

- RYUICHI !!!! Pourquoi tu HURLES tout le temps comme ça ! HEIN ???, vocifère K.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

Noriko ! Ma sauveuse !! Je me cache derrière elle et montre K du doigt.

« Il est méchant ! Il crie tout le temps, » je chouine.

K me fusille du regard et je m'accroche à Noriko. Il me fait peur, c'est plus fort que moi et je sens que je vais pleurer s'il me fait encore son regard de tueur.

« Les garçons, vous êtes épuisants, dit Noriko calmement avant d'éclater de rire. Kami !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as sur la figure, K ! Tu participes à la soirée Cosplay finalement ?

- Euh ? _What's the hell are you talking about_ ? »

Notre grand Américain de service sort un couteau grand comme Kuma-chan ou presque et se regarde dedans. Ça y est ! Il fait ses yeux de tueur !

« Ryûichi, dit-il calmement – trop calmement, si vous voulez mon avis. C'est toi qui as fait ça ? »

Je sens mon menton trembler. Non non non !! J'ai promis à Tohma de ne pas pleurer. Je resserre mon étreinte sur Noriko et… trop tard, je sens mes larmes couler. Je ne veux pas mourir alors je préfère encore mentir.

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas moi ! »

Mais ma voix tremble et maintenant je sanglote. Noriko tente de me consoler.

« Ryû-chan, n'aie pas peur, il a l'air méchant mais tu sais qu'il est doux comme ton Kumagoro, me dit-elle de sa jolie voix – elle a une si jolie voix qu'elle pourrait chanter avec moi, en plus elle est belle comme un ange et j'adore ses cheveux violets ! C'est tellement pika pika !!

- Tu parles de ce Kumagoro là ? »

Je vois Noriko devenir toute pâle. Elle aussi il faudra que je la colorie un peu… Mais au fait, pourquoi… ? Et là… je le vois. Mon Kumagoro, dans sa parfaite roseur, le joli collier de fleurs donné par la dame du camping autour de son cou… et l'ENORME couteau dirigé vers son museau !!!! Je pousse un hurlement et me rue sur ce malade de K qui ose menacer mon Kuma-chan mais je n'arrive pas à avancer !

« Lâche-le, espèce de monstre !!, je hurle.

- Tu aimes vraiment ton lapin, hein Ryûichi ? Alors tu vas être gentil… »

Kumagoro me regarde, perdu. Si K lui fait du mal, je ne réponds plus de rien. Je me débats mais Noriko me retient. Cette fille a une poigne de fer !

« Les garçons… Dans dix secondes, on calme le jeu ou c'est MOI qui vous trucide, je l'entends dire très calmement. A dix, je veux que toi, K, tu aies libéré Kumagoro et posé ton couteau par terre. Et toi, Ryû-chan… Je te lâcherai mais tu ne lui sautes pas à la gorge. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'ordre de Noriko ou mon regard qui fait céder K. Mais il le fait. A trois il s'est détendu, à cinq, il a posé son couteau à terre et à huit, il me lance Kumagoro. Mon Kumagoro !!! Je le serre contre moi, enfin libéré de la poigne de Nori-chan. Je préfère quand même nous éloigner de K, cet homme est trop dangereux ! Je suis sûr qu'il mange du lapin régulièrement !! Noriko laisse échapper un long soupir, qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à ceux que poussait ma mère régulièrement quand j'étais petit. Tohma m'a dit que sa fiancée, la jolie Mika, avait le même genre de réactions… Peut-être que ce ne sont que les filles qui savent faire ça. Il faudra que je pense à demander à Kumagoro si les lapines bleues font pareil.

« J'ai une super idée !, s'écrit Noriko, enjouée.

- Ah oui ?, demande K, son regard bleu tout vide – mais comment des vacances peuvent avoir autant d'effet négatif sur quelqu'un ??

- Oui, une super idée qui va réconcilier tout le monde ! On est une équipe et on va le prouver à tout le monde. »

Elle esquisse un joli sourire – Tohma aurait dit teinté de sadisme, mais moi je ne trouve pas – et K frémit. Il la trouve démoniaque à ses heures. Moi, je la trouve rigolote et cool.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Il y a deux choses que j'adore par-dessus tout. Mon Kumagoro, être sur scène et les glaces.

Noriko nous a offert deux glaces énormes quand on est allé faire un tour en ville pour préparer son projet de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi et K s'est enfin détendu parce qu'elle a pris les choses en main. Ce garçon doit vraiment apprendre à relavit… retavili… euh… à être positif… Kuma-chan et moi, on devrait lui trouver une peluche à mâchonner de temps en temps, ça lui ferait du bien.

Et pour la scène… on est en vacances mais grâce à Noriko, on peut briller quand même car ce soir, c'est soirée Cosplay !!!!

« On va vraiment faire ça ?, geint K en remettant en place sa longue oreille rose qui lui retombe devant les yeux.

- Oui, on va faire ça, cher manager. Tu vas voir, tu vas t'éclater ! Souris, K !! »

Il se force à sourire pour faire plaisir à Noriko et me regarde. Je serre Kumagoro contre moi et le caresse de ma grosse patte rose. Je dois le protéger, au cas ou… Mais K me regarde et… son sourire se radoucit et il me réchauffe le cœur. Il vient vers moi et me tapote la tête.

« Je suis désolé, Ryûichi. Tu peux me crier dans les oreilles tant que tu veux et m'embêter, si ça te fait plaisir. Ne change surtout pas… »

Il a l'air tellement sincère que je me jette à son cou et manque de le renverser.

« _Et maintenant, notre cinquième groupe de participants dans la catégorie « contes de fées » pour 'Boucle d'Or et les trois ours, à notre façon'_, annonce le gérant du camping qui s'est improvisé présentateur pour la soirée.

- C'est à nous ! Venez vite ! On va briller, na no daa !!»

Je prends Noriko par la main et l'entraîne sur scène, mon lapin dans les bras, suivi de près par K. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement nous accueille et je suis aux anges. J'adore la foule. Je prends la patte rose de K dans la mienne et sautille, excité comme jamais. Dans sa robe courte à froufrous, Noriko fait la révérence, ses jolies couettes encadrants son beau visage à peine maquillé.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je me présente : Boucle Violette. Perdue dans la forêt, j'ai été sauvée par cette famille merveilleuse… Je vous présente Papa Lapin, Maman Lapin et Bébé Lapin !! »

Je sens K se tendre à mes côtés alors je lui souris. Son costume de lapin géant lui va pourtant comme un gant !

« Ouais !!!, je m'écris en hissant Kumagoro sur ma tête. Regardez mon Bébé Lapin comme il est beau !! »

De nouveaux applaudissements nous acclament. Je prends le micro des mains de Noriko et improvise une 'chanson de la famille Lapin' qui achève de mettre la foule en délire. Noriko, déchaînée, saute dans les bras de K et se hisse sur ses épaules pour jouer avec ses grandes oreilles roses.

J'adore les vacances !! J'adore le Cosplay !! J'adore Noriko !! J'adore K !! J'adore chanter !! J'adore mon Kumagoro !!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_Il dort… Il y a des gens qui disent que les enfants sont mignons… uniquement quand ils dorment. Avec Ryûichi, c'est un peu pareil. Pourtant… Pourtant, il est adorable tout le temps. Surtout quand il dort, c'est vrai. Mais sur scène aussi. Et quand il dessine. Et quand il vient réclamer un câlin. Et quand il parle à son lapin comme s'il allait lui répondre. Et quand il brandit au-dessus de sa tête coiffée de longues oreilles roses la coupe du meilleur costume de Cosplay du camping._

_Finalement, ce démon de Tohma avait raison. I needed holidays. Et j'avais besoin de les passer avec Ryûichi. Encore une fois, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il savait qu'après ces vacances, je ferais tout pour Ryûichi. Car aucun être humain ne peut vivre à ses côtés sans finir par lui être dévoué corps et âme. _

_Je le regarde dormir sur son lit de camp. Il gémit très doucement et je rapproche l'oreille rose de son Kuma-chan de sa bouche pour qu'il puisse la mâchonner. Pouvoir travailler pour quelqu'un comme lui, être tout le temps avec lui…_

_Je suis béni… _

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Nagoya Beach, here I am !!!!

_J'adore les vacances ! Avant de partir Ryû-chan et moi avons fait du shopping ! Il m'a acheté une paire de lunettes de soleil pour « Super Lapin ». _

_Super sex-symbol est là les lapines ! Attention à votre petite queue touffue les filles ! _

_Tout le monde adore les vacances ! Ryû-chan-adoré-que-j'aime construit de trèèès jolis châteaux de sable, Nori-chan est resplendissante, encore plus que d'habitude !_

_Il n'y a que Fourrure Blonde qui boudasse. Du coup il a un nouveau surnom… Grise Mine. Alors, avec Ryûichi on a décidé de le soigner ! Opération «_ coup de soleil _». Dix minutes plus tard, K brille, na no da ! Ryûichi lui a fait un trèèèèèèès joli sourire en rouge et des soleils partout, partout._

_Mouhaha… Grise Mine ne va pas tarder à voir rouge quand il va se rendre compte de son maquillage spécial vacances…_

_Comme d'habitude quand il est surpris, K s'énerve et dégaine son gun plus vite que son ombre. Heureusement Nori-chan s'interpose entre Grise Mine et Ryûichi et se retient de rire en voyant le nouveau visage de K… Vas-y Noriko ! Lâche-toi !_

_K comprend bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Alors, il sort un énoooorme couteau (pourquoi faire comme les gens ordinaires et se regarder dans un miroir quand on peut passer pour un gros malade et se regarder dans un couteau aussi gros – d'ailleurs… pourquoi il est aussi gros ? C'est pour compenser autre chose ?) _

_Et bien, oui, j'ai gagné. Il vire au rouge Mr. Grey Face. Mouhahaha… Tu vois, K, toi aussi la plage ça te réussit et tu peux y prendre des couleurs._

_Nous savions que K était un détraqué nous aurions dû prévoir ça… Ryû-chan n'aurait pas dû me laisser contre l'arbre…_

_En une fraction de seconde, K-qui-a-fait-les-commandos me plaque son couteau aussi grand que moi sous la gorge._

_Ok, Kumagoro… Tu as plusieurs solutions… 1/ je finis en civet de peluche à la moutarde, 2/ je hurle, 3/ je me bats en Super Mega lapin que je suis… _

_Il ne faut pas oublier, que K et moi, c'est un vieux combat… Il fomentait sa vengeance ?????????? _Oh My !_ Il ne le dit pas mais il a eu en travers les excuses de la fois où il m'a renversé du café dessus… Oui, je dois penser à ça. Lui c'est une blondinette tremblante et moi un lapin de compétition… Enfin, il a quand même un couteau… Pensée positive ! Vite ! Méthode Coué… Je vais y arriver… Je vais y arriver… Je vais y ARRIVER ! _

_« _Par le pouvoir du prisme lunaire_ (j'ai vu ça à la télé l'autre jour avec Ryûichi, c'est juste après Candy) _TRANSFORME-MOI ! _» _

_Ok, je n'ai pas de prisme lunaire mais faut-il baisser les bras pour autant ?_

_J'invoque le pouvoir ancestral des Super Mega Lapins….. LA FORCE DE LA PENSEE !!!!_

K… j'entre en communication avec ton cerveau… K... Lâche-moi…

_Rien. Ryûichi hurle. Ne t'inquiète pas Ryû, nous allons vaincre !_

K, lâche-moi ou je t'éviscère !

K, lâche-moi ou je t'éviscère !

K, lâche-moi ou je t'éviscère !

_Noriko intervient. Non Nori-chan ! C'est un grand malade ! C'est notre combat à K et moi ! Tu dois vivre Noriko ! Si je meurs, je te confie Ryûichi ! Il a besoin de toi ! A qui pourra-t-il mordiller l'oreille si toi aussi tu meurs ?_

_Je reprends ma lutte mentale !_

K, lâche-moi ou je t'éviscère !

K, lâche-moi ou je t'éviscère !

K, lâche-moi ou je t'éviscère !

_Le coup de grâce… je me concentre de toutes mes forces…_

K, lâche-moi ou je t'éviscère… avec TON PROPRE COUTEAU !

_Battu, Blondinette lâche son couteau. Il a trouvé son maître… MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! _

_Je suis trop fort ! Vaincu, il m'envoie rejoindre mon Ryû-chan bien-aimé ! Il me couvre de baisers et nous partons nous câliner loin de ce grand malade._

_Quelques jours plus tard, mon corps de rêve devient un modèle pour Ryû-chan et K. Tous les trois nous sommes des lapins roses (enfin moi c'est mon quotidien) et le monde nous adule ! Nous sommes sacrés Rois et Reine (pour Nori-chan) du camping ! _

_C'est une grande victoire de Kumagoro sur K. Peut-être allons-nous même devenir ami un jour…_

_Surtout, je suis content de voir mon papa adoré aussi rose et pelucheux que moi mais je voudrais lui dire qu'il n'a pas besoin de se déguiser en moi pour faire partie de ma famille. Je l'aime comme il est – même si je le préfère en rose… _

_

* * *

_hihi le lapin est toujours aussi diabolique et Ryû tjs autant adorable, n'est-ce pas ?

leurs aventures ne sont pas finies...

et si vous allez à la plage, faites attention... un "coup de soleil" est vite arrivé, hihi

Kris & Stellar


End file.
